


D'accord

by Cicerothewriter



Category: Poirot - Agatha Christie
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cicerothewriter/pseuds/Cicerothewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poirot does not like what Hastings has written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	D'accord

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by several events. 1) I accidentally spoiled myself as to some plot points in _The Big Four_ when I was looking up information about Hastings' background. 2) I've been listening to Hugh Fraser read the Poirot novels. *sigh* 3) Often Watson is accused of making up a wife, in part, because he keeps forgetting details about her, like her being dead.
> 
> There are spoilers for _The Big Four_ , but I don't think this spoils the ending of that book. I don't know because I haven't read it yet.

I was seated on the settee, making a show of reading the paper. In reality I was waiting for Poirot to finish reading the advance copy of my latest novel. I was anxious to hear what he thought about my rendering of a recent adventure, _The Big Four_.

Poirot put down the book, and said, "C'est terrible!"

I lowered my paper, my mouth open in shock. I know that Poirot regarded my writing as over-sensationalized, but he had never been so harsh about it.

"What's so terrible about it?" I asked, feeling hurt.

"Some events as you describe did not happen."

"I had to change a bit, I admit, but you know why."

"It is disagreeable enough that you are married, but to betray me? Really, Hastings, that is too much!"

I fought a smile, my hurt feelings immediately dissipating once I knew what was really bothering Poirot.

I put my paper neatly away lest Poirot become distracted by it, and went over to his side.

"Of course I would never betray you, Poirot. It was simply a bit of melodrama."

He huffed, his feelings on the matter made very clear with one haughty shrug.

"I tried to stick to the facts as best I could," I added, sitting on the edge of his desk, quite close to him. Poirot resolutely ignored me.

"After all," I said softly, half-teasing and half-in earnest. "My attention _was_ caught by a handsome, dark-eyed and sharp-tongued person."

Poirot's gaze met mine for a second before he looked away, pretending not to care. I could tell that my words pleased him, and I decided to use my secret weapon.

"Je suis désolé, Poirot," I said. Poirot looked up at me, and I could see the heat in his eyes. "Je tombe amoureux de toi."

Poirot murmured something exceedingly salacious in French, and stood to kiss me. I was pleased by this state of affairs and had quite forgotten myself when I heard the sound of a throat being cleared behind me.

Ms. Lemon was standing in the hall, arms crossed and expression stern. "I leave you alone for two minutes, and this is how you choose to spend your time."

I blushed, but Poirot looked exceedingly pleased with himself.

Ms. Lemon just sighed, and said, "You have an appointment with Inspector Withers in twenty minutes, Monsieur Poirot."

"Thank you, Ms. Lemon," Poirot said graciously.

Ms. Lemon turned on her heel. We had not ceased our embrace during the interruption, and I turned back to continue.

"Really, Hastings," Poirot said, removing himself. "You have the one-course mind."

"One-track, Poirot, and Withers isn't arriving for another twenty minutes."

"Nevertheless, I must prepare."

"One more kiss, Poirot?" I asked. "Then I shall return to my paper."

Poirot sighed as if he were being put upon, but his lovely eyes spoke of his delight. "Un baiser, Hastings."

I smiled. "D'accord, Poirot."


End file.
